


Svatba, zelené vlasy a odborná literatura

by JohnKjaere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnKjaere/pseuds/JohnKjaere
Summary: S ubíhajícími léty se vše mění. Děti rostou, vlasy řídnou - i když některých zvyků se jednoduše nikdy úplně nezbavíme.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Svatba, zelené vlasy a odborná literatura

**Author's Note:**

> Když už tu byl ten angst, je mou povinností přidat i něco, co by mou audienci (moje příběhy čte reálně jen jeden člověk, ehm) alespoň lehce rozveselilo. :D Přeji pěkné počtení!

,,Jak vypadám?''  


John stál před zrcadlem, kriticky si prohlížel svůj sněhobílý oblek se světle modrým motýlkem a snažil se působit co nejvyrovnaněji. Nešlo mu to. Paní Hudsonová to moc dobře věděla, proto nepřipadalo v úvahu, aby řekla cokoliv jiného, než ''Krásně, Johne!''.

A opravdu, i přesto, že ze světlovlasého muže sálal jakýsi zmatek a nervozita, svítil též nadšením a neustále si hladil stříbrný zásnubní prsten na pravé ruce. Všichni, kdo si toho všimli, tento malý fakt považovali za neskutečně roztomilý - včetně Andersona, který Johna častoval křivými úsměvy. Bývalý voják si toho snažil nevšímat, bál se, že by nakonec měl z jeho výrazu horší noční můry, než z války.

Čas se vlekl jako šňůra na prádlo, avšak jakmile došlo na obřad, John byl za to velmi vděčný. Ten moment si hodlal užít, vložit si jej do paměti a té sladké vzpomínky se už nikdy nevzdat. Protože vidět Sherlocka Holmese - jeho Sherlocka Holmese - jak stojí před ním, ve slušivém obleku s připnutým kvítkem na hrudi, jak protáčí očima nad přísahou a poklepává špičkou boty v netrpělivém gestu...

Tu vzpomínku si s sebou chtěl nést celý svůj život.

* * *

Nikdy by o své dceři neřekl, že je sémě ďábla, satan, ďas a rarach v jednom, každopádně teď byla chvíle, kdy si byl naprosto jist, že se jeho situace nedá nijak jinak nazvat.

Jeho holčička si obarvila vlasy na zeleno. Na zeleno! Andělsky blonďaté lokýnky, které jí do třetí třídy tak rád zaplétal, které nosila hodnou dobu s hrdostí. Za vše jistě mohl ten zatracený kluk, ten Paul, kterého tak nesnášel, když jeho Rosie odvážel do školy na motorce a on nemohl nic dělat, protože by dostal od puberťačky vynadáno, že ji ztrapňuje.

S přivřenýma očima hleděl na dveře, kterýma naštvaně práskla, když jí John řekl o tom, co si myslí o tom všem. O vlasech, o motorkách, o piercingu, který si nechala píchnout do nosu. Seděl na pohovce naštvaně sevřenými čelistmi, funěl stále rozdurděn, avšak poté ucítil měkký dotyk cizí dlaně.

Sherlock se do hádek nezapojoval. Nebyl výchovný typ, jediné, co s Rosie řešil byla povinná četba, chemie a fyzika, biologie a trocha astrologie, která jej v posledních letech začala zajímat. A občas, občas zakomponoval do konverzace nenápadně informace o akupunktuře, o které si nastudoval hory doly, a to v zájmu případu, který mu Lestrade občas předhodil.

Nyní klidně vzal Johna za ruku a palcem mu začal přejíždět po hřbetu dlaně, kreslil mu kolem kloubů kolečka a mrkal na něj světlýma očima, které i přes přibývající věk nepohasínaly. Byly stejné jako tehdy, kdy se prvně setkali - stejně tak ani Johnův údiv k tomuto muži se od té chvíle nezměnil. Stále byly věci, kterými jej dokázal překvapit, i když si myslel, že jej po těch letech tolik zná.

John mu stisk oplatil a povolil čelisti, jemně se na svého manžela pousmál a položil si svou hlavu na jeho rameno.

A mezitím, co Sherlock otráveně komentoval jakousi show v televizi, John v přítmí sledoval, jak se jejich svatební prsteny lesknou ve světle televizoru.

* * *

Tu knihu četl několikrát, řekl by, že ji znal pozpátku. Taky to byla ale jediná kniha v domě, kterou mu John nevyhodil a která měla alespoň lehký odborný nádech. Johnovy knihy číst nedokázal, byly znepokojující, občas z nich měl husí kůži jen, když spatřil jejich přebalovou stranu.

Stejně příliš nechápal, nač si John takové zhovadilosti nechával v knihovně - stejně nečetl, naposledy jej s knihou viděl před kolika měsíci, a to zrovna ve chvíli, kdy spolu nemluvili a John si chtěl pročistit hlavu. Což nezabralo. Stejně pak kopal do věcí a Sherlock pak musel volat ambulanci, protože si hnul s kyčlí.

Zavrtěl hlavou a pustil se do čtení. Brýle na nose byly otravné, neměl rád následně otlačený nos, ale co se dalo čekat - rozhodně nemládl, zrak byl jeden z mála problémů, co měl. Ale i tak ho vytáčely pohledy mladších, zdravějších lidí. Citróny si ještě přes přechod přenese sám, sakra!

Z hloubání jej přerušil klopýtavý dusot nohou, podporovaný holí, kterou John po dlouhých třiceti letech znovu vyfasoval, tentokrát však nastálo. Bývalý doktor z toho nadšený nebyl, ale nehodlal protestovat. Navíc se mu tak řešily případy lépe, byl klidnější, když věděl, že případného násilníka může prostě majznout holí po palici.

,,Sherlocku! Oblékej se!'' křikl John, když doklusal do obývacího pokoje. Na sobě měl svůj typický svetr, styl, který nosil už co si jej Sherlock pamatoval, teď však působil mnohem stařecky, než si John zjevně hodlal připouštět. Sherlock se nedokázal ubránit protočením očí, věděl, co přijde. ,,Máme případ!''

,,Johne,'' povzdechl si Sherlock klidně. ,,páprdo v pleteném svetru a především lásko mého života, vypni si tu vrtuli u zadku a zklidni hormon, nebo ti z toho zvýšeného tepu praskne cévka.''

,,Volal mi Fernsten.''

,,Fernsten?''

,,Jo, novej inspektor, vzal to místo po Gregovi.''

,,Po jakým Gregovi-''

,,Maj pro nás případ. Pro tebe,'' opravil se rychle John. ,,chce tě tam, Greg si tě nemohl za ta léta vynachválit. A ten mladej klučina si chce šplhnout u šéfa, uděláš tím hned tři dobrý skutky.''

Sherlock klenul obočí. ,,Tři? Slouží ti stále levá hemisféra, nebo počty už nejsou tvá silná stránka?''

,,Zaprvé, vyřešíš případ, pozůstalí oběti budou mít klid na duši,'' vysvětloval John, mezitím, co i s holí pomalu přecházel k Sherlockovi. ,,Zadruhé, novej inspektor bude nadšen, jelikož s největší pravděpodobností dostane přidáno - a zatřetí,'' broukl John a sklonil se k Sherlockovi, aby jej líbl jemně na čelo. ,,budu mít neskutečnou radost i já sám.''

Sherlockovi po tomto objasnění všech tří dobrých skutků netrvalo dlouho, aby se rozhodl. Nechal se líbnout, načež se po pár vteřinách pomalu zvedl, odložil knihu a shlédl ke starému muži, jehož barva vlasů byla skoro až esteticky vzhlížející, světle stříbrná, avšak stále živá. Zašklebil se, mrkl po svém černém kabátě a fotce maturující Rosie a John přesně věděl, k čemu se schyluje. Doufal, že to řekne - protože to bylo to, co mu chybělo. Protože to k Sherlockovi patřilo, stejně jako Sherlock patřil k němu.

,,V tom případě, můj milý Johne, hra začíná.''


End file.
